


WBSS- Wizard Boarding SchoolStuck

by Creativesmartass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativesmartass/pseuds/Creativesmartass





	WBSS- Wizard Boarding SchoolStuck

**Chapter One**

  
**  
** _"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."- Anonymus_   


Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you know your going to fucking hate it here. You are 16 years old and on your way to a new school. You didnt choose to come here, your stupid father made you. You wonder if you would have been better off just being shipped to Jail. But no, Instead you were shipped here, to this little school in the middle of nowhere for "Special kids like you." You highly doubt anyone else accidentally set there old school on fire. You honestly didnt mean to, you just got mad and then the school suddenly burst into flames. I mean your totally OK with it, that place sucked.

Anyway your on a school bus on your way there now. You're slouched back in your seat, just listening to heavy metal music on your iPod. It speaks to you on a spiritual and emotional level. Suddenly the bus comes to a stop. The adult on the bus says something you dont hear and leaves.You just go back to your music. You close your eyes for a moment and when you open them again theres a strange kid, hanging over the seat behind you, about 4 inches away from your face. You let out a cry and pull the headphones out of your ears. 

"Hey motherfucker," he says in a very weird way of speaking. "didnt mean to, motherfucking scare you just there. Just wanted to say hi. Gamzee Makara."

He plops down next to you, gives you a grin and puts out his hand. His face is very strange. He's wearing some kind of white a clown looking paint around his eyes and mouth. his teeth look a bit weird, hes missing half of one. He wears a large beanie on top of his scraggly and messy black hair. hes in a baggy striped t shirt, skinny jeans and sandals. He is very skinny and looks about 6 feet tall. You are only 5'5", so he towers over you. Must be a jugalo druggie or stoner or something. he sure looks like it. You can already tell he is ADHD, as he is looking out the window behind you zoning off and it has only been about 30 seconds. 

"You really startled me, should have tapped me first before you put your fucking face right in mine. Please respect my personal space." 

"Oh, Sorry Broseph, ill try not to let it happen again." 

"Dont call me Broseph." you snap at him. It really ticks you off when people call you weird names. 

"Sorry, its just you never gave me your name." 

"Karkat." 

"Well then Karbro, its nice to meet you!" 

You groan, but you dont fight the new name. Its better than the other one and you just suck it up. 

Another kid is walking over here from the other side of the bus. Just what you need, another person to socialize with. This one looks very different from the Juggalo next to you. He is a small kid, probably only about 4'11" and is also pretty skinny. his hair is shaved military style on the sides, with a little mowhawk going down the middle. He wears a dark orange shirt, black jeans and sneakers.  

"Uhhh, Guys? " He says, very nervous, shaking a bit and fidgeting. "I hate to inturrupt or interfere or get in your buisness at all or anything but-" 

 "Nah I was just introducing myself to this dude right here! Whats your name, Bro?" 

"Oh! Umm Im Tavros, Tavros Nitram." 

"Well Tavbro, its nice to motherfucking meet you!" 

You roll your eyes at the oddly familar new nickname. you stand up to get a better veiw of the bus. 

First Row, the rich kids. There is a boy in a polo shirt and khakis, wearing.. oh god. is that. it is. oh sweet jesus he's wearing a fedora. You can already tell that guys probably a major douche. There is also a girl, wearing a colorful dress, gold headband in her long hair. You guess shes pretty, but Douche-Hat is looking at her with googoo eyes, so you wouldn't go there. Second Row, The Odd girls. First is the girl in the beanie with cat ears. she wears a nice green shirt and pants, intently focused on whatever shes doing on her phone. Then there is the other girl. long curly brown hair and a red dress. Quickly writing something in the notebook in her hand, and then looking foward and thinking for a long time before writing again. They both seem quite strange to you. Third Row, The Strange Girls. First is a girl with short black hair up to her shoulders, wearing a red skirt and a black top. She is knitting something, and at the same time angrilly judging everyones outfit. She is disgusted by Douche-Hats outfit the most it seems. you chuckle to yourself at this. Then there is two girls in the next seat. One with a pair of dice, rolling them around in her hand. This one has wavy blackish brown hair and is wearing jeans and a t shirt. Her outfit is similar to the girl next to her, except that girl is wearing a law and order t shirt and... Is sniffing her? She has stringy black hair and sunglasses on. so shes either a tool or blind, but you assume blind. Next row is the other guys. First is a buff guy, wearing a wife beater, texting someone intently, maybe the cat girl? he looks very strong and intimidating. Next is a nerd boy, wearing 3-D glasses and doing something really weird on a mini laptop. Coding maybe? you dont know. Anyway this looks like a bus of "special kids" for sure. 

 


End file.
